People lost
by johnliz4ever
Summary: John's back on Earth. Hints of SG1 crossover.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1 or Atlantis.

Note: It's kind of a crossover.

Jack had just received conformation. The Atlantis team were dead. All of them; except John Sheppard. John was in the infirmary. He'd managed to attached a ZPM and open the Stargate but not before the loss of the expedition team. John had only said two things since he arrived back on earth two days ago. 'They're dead'.

Jack now had to write too each of the families of the expedition members telling them that their loved one died in service of the country, but was unable to tell them how or even where.

Jack had written too many of these. Now he was onto the last. Dr Weir's.

_To: Simon Callahan_

_From: Brigadier General J. O'Neill USAF_

_I am writing to tell you that Elizabeth Weir as sadly died while on a mission. _

_Please except the apologies of the Air-Force with our deepest sympathies. _

_Miss Weir died in the service of her country and shall be forever remembered. _

_Yours Faithfully_

_Jonathan O'Neill. _

Jacked hated the cold feel of the letter, all the letters had that feeling and it made him sick. These people had given their lives and their families deserved more.

Jack couldn't take time to think about it now. He had to go see John.

Jack entered the infirmary and went straight to the doctor.

"How's he doing?"

The doctor shook her head.

"He's not good. He still hasn't said anything; I think he's waiting for confirmation."

Jack nodded.

"SG1 just came back. No survivors."

Jack walked over to John's bed and sat down on the chair next too it.

"Major, I'm sorry. SG1 have just come back from Atlantis. There were no survivors."

John looked at Jack.

"Liz?"

"I'm sorry, there was no-one."

John turned away from Jack. Tears rolled down his face. Jack knew the look. He had the same look when Sam was missing on Prometheus.

"John, there will be a remembrance service for Liz and the other expedition members. I would like you to speak at it.

_One week later_

John stood on the ramp of the Stargate. He looked out on the personal of the SGC and the one civilian who had been given access to the service. Simon.

"The expedition team, were, every one of them was amazing person, who sacrificed their lives to try and find new defences for Earth. Four of these people I worked very closely with, Lt Aiden Ford, Dr Rodney McKay, Dr Carson Beckett and…Dr…Dr Elizabeth Weir…"

The whole assembly noticed that he faulted on Liz's name.

"…each of them were special in their own way. Each of them were special to me."

John was handed a reef of flowers, which he placed through the open Stargate. He closed his eyes and said a silent pray before turning back to the assembly.

_Later that day_

John had returned his quarters immediately after the service. He didn't want to deal with anyone at least Simon. He'd tried to John after the service but he'd managed to duck out quickly. He couldn't talk to Simon for one reason. The woman they loved was dead, and John let it happen.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Jack came into the room.

"You doing okay?"

"As well as can be expected. Is Simon gone?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me to give you this…" Jack handed him a piece of paper "…He asked you to call him or go see him. He wants to talk."

"Okay"

_Two Weeks Later_

John stopped his car outside Simon's house. He was unsure how this was going to play out.

He walked up to the door. He hesitated before knocking.

Simon came to the door.

"Come in Major."

Simon stepped to the side of the door and let him enter. Simon closed the door and led John to the living room.

"Sit down; can I get you anything, Coffee…?"

"I'm fine."

Simon sat down and John sat opposite him.

"I just want to know one thing; Liz was on that expedition for a hell-of-a-long time. I didn't expect her to be loyal or faithful, I understand that. Did you love her?"

John looked down at his hands.

"I didn't set out to love her. I don't know how it happened. It just did. I loved her."

Fin

I don't have a clue where this came from. I was watching something on Sunday and for some reason this came to mind. Sorry it's crap.


End file.
